


I'd Fight the God of Nightmares For You

by itachiloverful



Series: DruddiGarde [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachiloverful/pseuds/itachiloverful
Summary: Zygarde angered the Master of Nightmares, the great Darkrai himself and is forced to face the consequences of his actions. He is ready for his punishment, but little does he know that his fiance Druddigon has plans and is willing to "take the bullet" to see his lover smile.





	

Sunlight filtered into the room as golden eyes peered lovingly down at the mass of green hair sticking out from under the blankets. For the past few hours, Druddigon had been up waiting for their regular night visitor to show up. Slowly running his fingers through the soft green locks, golden eyes slipped close as he fell into a fitful slumber.   
His throat was constricting, refusing to give his lungs the oxygen they needed. Clawing at the mattress below him, he choked and cried out as fire licked at his stomach. His vision grew blotchy and dark shadows danced in the corner of his mind, whispering sweet nothings, telling him to let go. Darkness slowly flooded his consciences  
When his eyes opened once more, they were met with light blues boring into him. A small shudder rolled through his body as the shadowy figure hovered above him before it drifted to the side of the bed. Sitting up, Druddigon did the best he could to not wake Zygarde from the first peaceful sleep he had had in months. The Master of Nightmares was finally here and they needed to talk.  
Darkrai was one of the most terrifying Legendary Pokémon Arceus had ever created –at least in his opinion. If you even dozed off in his presence you would be filled with terrifying nightmares. He didn’t even want to think about what someone who the Nightmare God hated would have to suffer.  
“Are you still wanting this? Do you still plan to uphold your end of the bargain?” His voice was soft- for a being that sent shivers of fear down a full grown dragon’s spine- as he glared over at the patch of green with disdain.  
Turning to gaze down at the man sleeping beside him, Druddigon reaches down, stroking a finger down his lover’s cheek. Glancing back to Darkrai, he knew his mind was set.  
“Yes. I will take it for him.” He states.   
'He doesn’t deserve your wrath.' Giving the dark man a small smile, he lowers to rest against the pillows, feeling a cold hand close down on his face. 'And I will do whatever it takes to see him smile.'

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea rping with a friend.  
> ".."=dialogue  
> '..'=thoughts


End file.
